The present invention relates to a device for measuring mechanical quantities with the features herein as well as a method for measuring mechanical quantities and the use of a device for measuring mechanical quantities.
It is known from the prior art to use separate devices for measuring mechanical quantities, in the art also referred to as force measurement lugs, in particular for measuring tensile forces. A substantially rectangular flat iron is provided with three recesses or bores, which have their center on the longitudinal axis of the device, wherein the longitudinal axis also is the axis of symmetry with respect to the arrangement of the bores of the devices.
Such devices are used for instance for measuring tensile forces in a range from 0 to 400 kN. The two outer bores are provided with bolts, via which the tensile forces are introduced into the measurement lug. The bolts are completely enclosed by the bore. In the third bore, strain gauges are disposed. The strain gauges provide for a force measurement in longitudinal direction, wherein substantially the linear expansion of the device is detected. Due to the compactness and fineness of the strain gauges, such force measurement lug is particularly susceptible. Moreover, manufacturing involves a high process risk due to the required tolerances and fits. It is also known as disadvantageous that due to the small change in length of this arrangement only very fine measurement signals can be tapped. Moreover, due to the influence of temperature and the bending influences, a plurality of measurement points are necessary in the lug, in order to compensate disturbing factors.